Tangled (A Shield WWE Fanfic)
by TheShieldGirl23
Summary: Lexi Tate, The new WWE Diva has started wrestling under the contract Mr. McMahon gave her. She had a bad past after her fathers sexual abuse. She went down hill with relationships and everything. She met the shield one night on Raw after an encounter with Antonio Cesaro (Who hits her) The shield become protective over her. She falls for all three of them.. But who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Tangled (A Shield WWE Fanfic)

Prologue: Lexi Tate was a new WWE Diva who has a terrible past with relationships and being sexually abused by her dad. She went through relationship after relationship until she finally wanted to give up. Up until she meets the Shield, who actually become really attached to her (Well dean and seth do) and will attack because of whatever happens to Lexi Tate. Lexi however seemingly falls infatuated and in love with the three brute men. Will she be able to choose between the three? Or will something happen that will make her change her whole aspect of loving them. (Rated M For Sexual content, and adult language, which is in later chapters)

Chapter 1

Lexi Tate was a new wwe Diva, she was just learning the ropes and was anxious for her first match with AJ Lee. Lexi wore a black outfit that matched her black boots. Her long black/blue hair was pulled up in a ponytail, she walked out of the girls locker room and walked down the arena floor as she felt someone grab her from behind. Lexi turned her head and shook her head as it was Antonio Cesaro. "Antonio will you quit touching me, I've got to get ready for my match, which is next." Lexi said softly and looked at him. "Oh babe don't be that way with me, I am your united states champion, you will give me a little bit of respect." He said with a growl sort of tone. Lexi tried yanking her arms away and that made Antonio mad. When Lexi finally broke free she headed out towards the entrance of the arena once her music started. "This is not over.." Antonio whispered to himself and growled turning around walking into the Men's locker room. Lexi walked out of the entrance and ran down to the ring, she grinned and slid into the ring. She climbed up onto the turnbuckle and blew kisses to everyone and waved at everyone, For her first match, she was not scared nor nervous about getting hurt. She remembered all the pain that happened in her past before she became a wwe superstar. As Lexi heard AJ Lee's Bubblegum pop type music, she made a face of disgust and shook her head. As AJ lee got into the ring after making it down the ramp she smirked that childish smile and when the referee rang the bell, AJ tried to spear Lexi. Lexi however jumped out of the way and watched the crowd go crazy for her. Lexi smirked and pulled AJ up by her hair, she loved hearing the screams coming from AJ Lee's mouth. She pulled AJ down hard against the wrestling mat and started smacking her across her face with her hands opened. Lexi got flipped over by AJ, which only made Lexi smirk with a growl from her lips. She mouthed "You Bitch" to AJ and smirked jumping up quickly.

AJ came running at Lexi, Lexi however smirked and grasped AJ in her arms and flipped her upwards and pinned her. The Referee counted '1, 2' but then AJ kicked out. Lexi growled through her teeth and jumped onto AJ Lee, this time she pinned her by a roll-up pin. The referee counted '1,2,3' And the bell sounded. "The Winner of this match, Lexi Tate!" The Ring Announcer spoke and the crowd went even more crazy as she pranced around the ring and got on the turnbuckle again and blew kissed at everyone in the crowd after posing on the turnbuckle. Lexi exited the ring hearing AJ screaming because of her loss, which only made Lexi laugh because of it. Lexi walked up the ramp and walked through the entrance only greeted by Layla. "Nice match out there girly, You totally took care of AJ, for your first match, I have to say you did really well." Layla said smiling at her. Lexi smiled back and then nodded. "Yes I know, I was grateful that Mr. McMahon gave me the shot to go up against that childish crazy, unstable girl AJ." Lexi smirked and then laughed when Layla laughed. "Wow you must really not like AJ." Layla said and Lexi nodded. "I cannot stand seeing her, and the sight of her with Dolph Ziggler makes me sick to my stomach. But Layla girl, I will catch up to you later, I'm going to go get out of my ring attire, Good luck on your Match tonight against Alicia Fox." Lexi spoke and smiled as she headed towards the diva's locker room. Just when she was going to open the door to the women's locker room, Lexi gasped as she felt someone grab her. She turned her head and saw it was Antonio again. "Hello beautiful." Antonio spoke softly, his wretched breath wavered all over Lexi's face. Lexi made a face and growled. "Let me go Antonio, I'm not really in the mood to deal with you right now." She spat, growling softly.

Antonio just laughed when he saw her growling. "Oh fiesty, I like that in a woman, Now what I wanted to do when you left." Antonio leaned in for a kiss, Lexi pulled back. "Get the hell off me Antonio, I don't like you like that." Lexi grumbled and shook her head. Antonio tried to kiss her again, she pushed him away which caused him to get back. "You little bitch." Antonio spoke through his anger, he held his hand out and smacked her right across her face, a little too hard, her face started to turn dark red. Lexi held her face. "Oh your going to regret that you bastard!" She screamed and went to walk away from him. Antonio muttered under his breath and grabbed her by her arm a little roughly. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Lexi screamed, causing a commotion, and a few of the male wrestlers came running towards their direction. John Cena walked up to Lexi and looked at her face. "Lexi what happened? Come on, walk with me." John said sternly, leading her in the opposite direction. As soon as Lexi and John were away from Antonio, Lexi broke down and continued holding her cheek. John wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked down at her, leading her over to a chair. "Now will you tell me what the hell was that back there?" John asked, a tad bit concerned.

Lexi sighed and looked at John, removing her hand. Right underneath her left eye was a mark which was starting to turn black and blue. "John, Antonio kept grabbing me, he tried to kiss me, I told him to stop, After my match I wanted to get my clothes and change after showering and Antonio wouldn't let me get into the Diva's locker room. He kept trying to kiss me, when I pulled away from him, he grabbed me again and then I pushed him away. He must have gotten mad at me and he slapped me in the face." Lexi spoke and sighed some. One of the Wwe officials brought Lexi some ice for her face as she thanked them. John was already fuming, he looked down at Lexi. "Antonio should know that its against WWE regulations to smack a lady, He will be dealt with, if not by the General Manager, I will handle him myself. I have a match with sheamus but as soon as I get done with my match I will come back to check on you, okay?" John said and smiled tilting his head in a friendly manor before taking off towards the entrance where the titantron was. Lexi got up and starting to walk back to the Diva's locker room. Not watching where she was going, Lexi walked right into someone who was wearing jet black. She looked up and saw that it was Seth Rollins, She didn't know him really but he was really handsome. Lexi held the ice on her face as she tried to walk past him. Seth stopped her and looked at her. "I know you are new here, but what happened to your face?" Seth asked and looked at her. She removed the ice from her face and then looked up at him. "I was slapped a little too hard by Antonio Cesaro, that pig tried kissing me and I pushed him away." Lexi said growling. Seth looked at Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose who was walking towards her and him. "So you say that Antonio hit you? That's and injustice that needs to be fixed." Seth said with that smirk on his face. Dean looked at Seth then at Roman and then at Lexi Nodding but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, Mr. Cesaro won't touch you again." Dean finally spoke and then they marched back out towards the back. Lexi wondered why they were acting so strangely. Layla's match was already done, she met up with Lexi as Lexi started walking again. "Lexi what happened to your face?! Are you okay doll?" Layla asked concerned. "Layla, I'm just fine, my face is fine. Antonio slapped me a little too hard because I pushed him away when he tried to kiss me." Lexi said making a face and then shook her head. "What the hell! Why would he hit a lady, I mean he's not American, But still he shouldn't hit a female! Come on lets go get you out of the hall to get dressed and then we can watch the rest of the matches together, I still think its horrible that Antonio would do something like that." Layla said and walked with Lexi towards the Diva's Locker Room. Lexi walked into the diva's locker room and ran over to where her clothes was at. She removed her boots then her clothes and put a black top on, and a pair of lose fitting black skinny jeans. Layla came over after they both were dressed. "I saw that The Shield was talking to you, Did they have anything to say to you about what happened?" Layla said and sat down in the chair be the TV that was in the women's locker room. "Well Seth said it was an Injustice that Antonio hit me, And Dean said that He won't do that again.. I don't know what they meant by that but it makes me wonder." Lexi shook her head and laughed. Layla nodded slowly and looked at the TV as Cena's match was just starting. She knew what the Shield was up too, But she didn't want to tell Lexi about it.

"So Lexi after Raw, Do you want to go back to our Hotel room and we can stay up all night and talk?" Layla asked and then her eyes fixated on the television again. Lexi nodded and then smiled. "Sounds good to me Layla." Lexi said and sat there putting her tennis shoes back onto her feet. As She sat there watching Sheamus and Cena going at it in the match, She still pondered on what the Shield had planned for Antonio Cesaro. His match was like three or four matches away but she really didn't care. Watching the match with Layla, She didn't know who to cheer for, Both Sheamus and Cena were both nice to her, but she just thought on her best judgment that she would think Cena would win. But instead Sheamus brogue kicked Cena and pinned him. Sheamus got the 3 count and won the match. "Wasn't that a great match, Lexi?" Layla asked and looked towards Lexi, who was sitting there looking down at her iphone. She looked up and nodded. "Yeah that match was a really good one, Both Cena and Sheamus are both good athletes, they both show good sportsmanship when they are in the ring." Lexi spoke softly and chuckled at herself. Lexi suddenly was deep in thought again, still thinking of what the shield was going to do. "Layla, do you think the shield are going to hurt Antonio for hurting me?" Lexi asked and stared at her. Layla knew they were going to hurt Antonio for hurting Lexi, but she didn't know what to say. "Er Lexi.. You should know how they are, you have saw them before you became a WWE diva, haven't you?" Layla asked and tilted her head. "No I haven't seen what they do, So does that mean they are going to hurt Antonio." Lexi asked and tilted her head. Lexi really didn't care whether or not that pig Antonio Cesaro gets hurt or not, she didn't like how he treated her. "Well if they do, hopefully he will know not to mess with me any longer." Lexi chuckled and stood up as she heard a knock at the Diva's locker room. "Who would that be?" Layla got up and walked towards the door of the diva's locker room. She opened the door and it was Cena standing there. "Hey how are you holding up Lexi, I told you I would come back to check on you." John stood by the doorway and looked at Lexi. "Lexi is alright John, She will be fine." Layla answered for Lexi as she looked towards her. "Well that's good Layla. Oh and Lexi, you did good on your match tonight, AJ was really pissed off when you won against her." John let out a laugh and shook his head.

Lexi got up and walked over towards where Layla and John were standing. "Thanks john, I know she was pissed off when I won. Well never doubt me, because I will win against who ever I go up against and I won't go down for anyone." Lexi smirked and chuckled. "Yeah I bet you will do great against Natalya" Layla said and smiled. Lexi nodded her head and looked at John. "I want to say thank you for coming to check on me John. I am really happy that you did that." Lexi said and smiled softly. "Well the pleasure is all mine, I mean Antonio had no right to hit a lady." John said shaking his head. He looked at his phone. "Lexi, Layla, I will catch up with you girls later, I've got to go for now." John said and took off towards the Men's locker room. Layla looked at the TV. "Antonios match is close, should we watch?" Layla asked. Lexi nodded her head quickly. "Yes we should." she grinned. "Besides, I want to see what the shield have in store for Antonio Cesaro." She said laughing softly, She walked over to the chair and sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tangled (A Shield Fanfic) **

**Chapter 2 **

** Lexi and Layla were sitting there watching the other matches but all Lexi wanted to see was what the Shield had up their sleeves. Lexi hated the fact that Antonio tried so much to get her to go with him, because she thought of him as a pig that only wanted one thing from her. And that was sex. Lexi Marie Tate was no slut and she was not going to be taken as one either. As she sat there she looked at the television and smirked seeing the next match which wasn't Antonio's match. She was getting anxious by the moment and looked at Layla. "I really wish this match would come and hurry up, I'm really getting anxious." Lexi said softly and watched as R truth made it out to the ring followed by his invisible friend Little Jimmy. She had forgotten who R Truth was wrestling until she heard the prime time players theme hit the titantron. When she saw that Titus O'Neil coming out without his partner. Lexi just sat there grinning at the sight, she knew that R Truth was going to tear Titus up. As the match began, Lexi and Layla both sat there watching fervently and stared back at each other after the match went quick. R Truth managed to pull it off by using his finisher. Lexi cheered and smiled. "He did good, yeah?" Lexi said softly looking at Layla who shook her head in agreement. **

** "Yes I agree he did really well." Layla exclaimed and looked at the Diva's locker room door as it started opening up. It was Aksana, she came in to join the two girls. "I heard what my ex done to you Lexi, and I'm sorry for what he did, Antonio never normally hit girls, I guess he thought that it was okay." Aksana said shaking her head. Lexi looked at Aksana and grumbled. "Well to be honest, he can kiss my ass, but I don't want him any fucking where near me or my ass." Lexi said growling softly under her breath. Aksana looked at Lexi, knowing Lexi was still pissed off about what Antonio did to her. But who could blame her really? Antonio hit her in the face and he thought it was actually okay to be hitting a lady. Lexi shook her head and grumbled again. "I really hope he gets his tonight, I hope his ass gets kicked." Lexi said smirking softly knowing that the shield would probably deal with him better than she ever did. Aksana watched at Antonio's match was next. "I still feel for that guy, but after he hit you Lexi, I don't really feel for him anymore. He's pathetic for hitting a lady, and he calls himself a gentleman." Aksana said and looked at Lexi as she was glaring at the TV watching as Antonio's opponent came out first. His partner was Santino Marella. Lexi got a kick out of how Santino came out to the ring, him swiveling his hips as he walked down towards the ring. "God Santino is pretty funny, he always makes me laugh." Lexi said with a giggle but then her giggle turned into a growl once she heard Antonio's Theme hit the titantron. **

** Antonio walked out and done that stupid little gesture with his arms as he held his title proudly on his waist. Lexi never took her eyes off of the television screen when the match has began. Antonio was hitting Santino pretty hard. It was going back and forth between Santino hitting him back with force but you could tell his body was pretty fatigued from the beating he was taking. Right when Santino had Antonio where he had him, Santino grabbed the Cobra from his wrestling attire and put it on his right arm. Lexi smirked knowing that Santino was going to give Antonio the Cobra but then growled when Antonio dodged it and put Santino in the position for the neutralizer, his finishing maneuver. When Antonio finally done the finisher on Santino he covered him and the referee counted '1,2,3' and Antonio got up and the crowd booed him. Just when Antonio was getting ready to stand on the turnbuckle the sound 'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta - The Shield' came across the titantron and out of the crowd was Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins on one side, and Roman Reigns on the other side. Lexi smirked brightly when she saw them crossing the Barricade to get in the ring. Dean slithered up into the ring followed by Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. **

** Seth was the first to attack Antonio, He punched him a bunch of times brutally following by Dean's Mauling type punches which caused Antonio to fall to the ground, but somehow Antonio started to fight back to his feet. Right when he got onto his feet he was knocked off his feet by Roman's brutal spear into the turnbuckle which caused Antonio to gasp out in pain. After the beating had taken place, Antonio laid there on the wrestling mat, he looked to be writhing in pain. Roman roared and you could hear him say to get Antonio up. As Antonio was up, Dean and Seth put Antonio up onto Roman's shoulders and the three men triple power bombed him into the mat leaving him there laying in pain. Back in the Diva's locker room, Lexi's eyes were widened and her mouth was gaped open as she smirked. She never seen something so horrible happen to someone who actually deserved it. In a way it made her feel sorry for Antonio but in a way she didn't care about him at all. She was just glad that he got a beating by the shield. She thought to herself as she smirked. She started to take a liking to the shield even more, for just not meeting them, she never knew how much she would actually like them. Lexi watched the Shield members exiting the ring and heading back towards the arena In the back. Lexi stood up and looked at Layla. "That was a damn good beating that the shield gave to Antonio Cesaro." Lexi said smirking softly.**

** Layla knew that she was happy, and Layla nodded her head. "Well since Raw is over now, I suppose we can head out to our cars and go over to the Hotel. Aksana we will see you later." Layla said grabbing her Luggage she had in the locker room and started walking towards the door. Lexi however went to grab her bags and head out with Layla beside her. Aksana went to meet up with a few of the other Diva's and headed towards the exit of the Arena. Lexi was exiting the Diva's locker room and headed in the direction to the parking lot as she heard the voice of Antonio close to her, she saw him on a Stretcher getting ready to be wheeled out towards the ambulance. On the inside she snickered because she knew he deserved it. She wasn't that little girl who was vulnerable any longer. She was that sadistic, cruel, tantalizing, dark, mysterious, sick-minded, vile person she has grew into being, and she loved every ounce of it. As she was walking she noticed seeing the Shield getting ready to head over to the same hotel she was going too. Seth looked at her and stopped in his tracks, he patted Dean's shoulder and Dean stopped and looked at Lexi as she started walking with Layla who was looking at them, shaking her head. Lexi however flashed a smile to the two of them and headed towards her car. She put her luggage in the trunk and shut the trunk door. As she made it to her door of her car, she got in and started it up and started taking off towards the hotel. **

** Seth looked at Dean and stood there. "That girl, there's something about her that is different than all these Diva's in this place, Don't you think Dean?" Seth said before getting into his truck. "Yeah she seems different but in a way, its kind of nice to meet someone who actually isn't as ditzy as all of these other Diva's are." Dean said with an smirk up onto his face before getting into his car taking off to the same hotel all of the WWE superstars stay at before taking off for another destination. Lexi was driving pretty fast behind the wheel of her Mercedes Benz that she got with her Birthday money she has been saving up from working. Once she made it to the hotel, she parked into a parking space right beside where she knew Layla parked at, seeing as her and Layla were best of friends from the first day she came to meet all the Wrestlers and Diva's before signing a contract with the WWE. She thought about her past as she was getting her stuff out of the trunk of her car, she remembered when her father put his hands onto her and the thought of him made her sick to her stomach. When she made it inside the hotel she was met up by Layla. "Took you long enough, Girly, I was starting to get worried." Layla said and walked up to the desk with Lexi. "Worried? About me? Why? I'm fine Dollface, no need to worry, after tonight, I could never be better." Lexi said grinning and nodding her head quickly. Layla nodded and was handed her's and Lexi's room key, which she handed Lexi her room key. "Lets go Lexi, we can talk and chill before we head to bed." Layla said before taking off towards the Elevator. Lexi followed Layla and entered the Elevator as it began to go up. She continued thinking of her past, how She was abused by her father, and how her mother just up and left her when she was a tiny child.**

_~Flashback :: Lexi when she was 8~_

_ "Daddy no…please stop...don't..." Lexi pleaded, crying as her father started rubbing his hands over his own daughters taut breasts which caused her tiny nipples to ache and get hard. Her mother caught him touching her, but she was too out of it from the medicine she was taking. Lexi screamed and cried trying to get away from her father, but every time she would try to move away from him, he pulled her back to him, causing her legs to get tiny bruises. It was until that one day, Lexi's mother and father were arguing while Lexi was up in the attic, crying her eyes out because of what her father done to her today, After the past few months which it kept going on. "You should be ashamed of that Michael! She's our daughter! You are sick and it disgusts me that I'm living here with you, watching you touch our only daughter like that!" Lexi's mother screamed which you could hear from outside their house. That was the moment that went from the worst, The moment that Lexi's mother up and left. Lexi watched from the small cubby window, crying as she watched her mom walking out on her, leaving her with her abusive father. _

_~Flashback End~_

** Lexi was stuck in her flashback, Layla watched as a small tear trickled down her face, Layla placed her hand on Lexi's shoulder. "Are you alright Lexi?" Layla asked as she was concerned. Lexi wiped her eyes and looked at Layla. "Yeah.. I'm fine, I was just thinking." She said calmly, but her voice was still cracking from that flashback. Lexi could not tell anyone about what happened, not until she was ready for people to know. Layla shook her head. "Are you feeling sorry for Antonio?" Layla asked as the elevator came to a stop. Lexi got out of the elevator and laughed a bit too loudly. "Hahaha! Me sorry for Antonio? Bullshit, I'm not sorry for him. In fact I'm glad the fucker got what happened to him. I did see him, He was on a stretcher but I didn't care, and I still don't." Lexi said smirking softly while they walked towards their room which was third room down the right hall. Right before they made it there, John Cena was walking towards them. "Oh hey Lexi, Layla." John said softly looking at the both of them. "Oh hey John, what's up?" Lexi asked and watched as Layla walked into their room. "I was just coming out of my room when I saw you guys walking towards the same hall I am in. What a coincidence, right Lexi? Oh and how is your cheek?" John asked and looked at her. Lexi looked at John. "Well my cheek is alright, its still bruised on the inside, but I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." Lexi said softly and smiled. **

** "I know you are, I was just worried about you, because of what Antonio done to you, but at least he got what he deserved." John said and looked at Lexi. "Yeah the fucking idiot got dealt with, and I am happy." Lexi chuckled and looked at John. "Umm Lexi I know you're probably going to be busy tomorrow, but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a lunch date tomorrow, you know, as friends?" John asked and looked at his iphone. "Well John that sounds good, as long as its just as friends." Lexi said smiling. "Well alright, I will pick you up around noon tomorrow, but for now you should get some rest." John said, giving Lexi a small friendly hug before walking off. Lexi walked into the hotel room and placed her stuff beside her bed. She saw Layla already done with her shower and already in bed. "What happened Lexi? You know? With John?" Layla sat up in bed looking at Lexi. "Well John was worried about me, I told him I was fine, but then he asked me out on a lunch date as friends and I agreed to go with him." Lexi said before heading towards the bathroom for her shower. She showered for what seemed to be an hour. She quickly got dried off by the towel and got her black silk pj's on. **

** She walked out with her hair wet and got in bed and brushed her hair. As she finished she laid there on the bed and then closed her eyes. She thought about what had happened tonight. She got the pictures of Seth Rollins in her head along with Deans. She tilted her head and thought about them. She saw Seth's smile in her head, something triggered in her head to make her smile at the thoughts. Lexi also saw Dean's smug smirk on his face in her mind, it made her smile and she wondered why. Was she developing feelings for the two? Did she know what she was doing? Only time will tell. Meanwhile back with Dean and Seth. They both made it to their room along with Roman Reigns, Seth, Dean, And Roman already showered and was in their beds. Seth looked at Dean as he was watching something on TV. "Dean, I don't know about what I'm thinking, but I think we should be protective over Lexi because of after tonight with Antonio, I doubt she will stand to being able to be hit on, even if it was being flirted with." Seth said and shook his head, his wet hair was nearly dried. Dean smirked. "Well Seth, ya know that and I know that but if any one would ever hit on her, whoever it was would get their asses handed to them by us, and ya know that's the truth." Dean said with a smug look on his face. Meanwhile, Lexi was already fast asleep in her bed, ready to start the next day out Anew. Nothing will go wrong, or so she would hope.**

_Authors Notes:: chapter two had a small twist to it, but the twist will not be that good in the 3rd chapter. _**  
**

_I will have chapter 3 up in like 2 days (: or less than that, depends on how busy i get. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lexi had woken up early in the morning, she stretched and yawned some looking over at Layla who was sleeping soundly still. Lexi laid in the bed for what seemed like hours, she thought about John for a brief moment. Why was John actually being nice to her? Was it because she was attacked by Antonio? It couldn't be because he liked her. She sat up and sighed some, looking at Layla who heard her sigh. "Hey what's wrong Lexi?" Layla said with a soft yawn. Lexi however got up from her bed and stood there for a brief moment. "Layla John asked me to go out to eat as a lunch date, just as friends." Lexi said sighing lightly as she walked over to her luggage case and grabbed some clothes. She just threw on some jeans and a simple white top, she never really done the fancy clothes. Layla looked at Lexi as she changed. "Wait John asked you out on a date as friends? Well that's nice, he's a really nice guy." Layla said and nodded her head. Lexi just sighed. "Layla I like John, don't get me wrong but… I just only want to be his friend." Lexi said as she grabbed her stiletto heels and put them on. She knew it was about noon and John would be coming to get her for their friendly lunch date.

Layla nodded and thought to herself. "Hmm well then just be friends with John, I know he's a sweet guy and he won't hurt you." Layla said softly as she got up from the bed. Lexi knew John wouldn't hurt her but she didn't know what she was feeling. In a way she liked john but she wanted someone else, she thought about Seth and Dean and a smile was brought to her face. She remembered what they done for her and she could never forget it. These feelings she has for both Seth and Dean were strong, she never felt like this but she wanted to keep it to herself, For now she thought. Layla noticed her smiling. "Well I know you'll have fun with John today but hopefully not to much fun." Layla said jokingly and smiled softly. Lexi shook her head. "Yeah yeah I hope." Just when she said that a knock came at the door. Lexi walked up to the door and answered, it was John. "Come on Lexi, we are going to be late." John said and waved to Layla who waved back. Lexi grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "Layla I will see you later." Lexi said heading out with John beside her. "So John where are we going?" Lexi asked and looked up at John who had a smile on his face.

_Meanwhile back at Dean and Seth's Hotel Room~ _

Seth woke and looked over at Dean who has seemed like he was sitting there a good while with a scowl on his face. He seemed like he was very angry at something. "Eh Dean what's up?" Seth asked before stretching. Dean grumbled and his hand balled into a fist. "I had this weird thought in my head that something bad is going to happen? Well I think it has to do with Lexi." Dean said in a grumbled tone before getting up from his seat. Seth tilted his head and looked towards where Roman was at, he must have gone somewhere else because he wasn't there with them. Seth looked back at Dean. "Wait it has to do with Lexi, what do you mean?" Seth asked and cocked his head to the side a little. Dean just stood there with his hands in his pockets and looked at Seth. "What I'm trying to say is Something bad is going to happen with Lexi, Ya know? The same way it happened with that idiot Antonio. We've got to keep an eye on her." Dean said before heading towards the showers. Seeing they had to tape smack down on Tuesday, they had a busy schedule.

_~meanwhile back with Lexi and John~_

John Cena looked at Lexi and nodded his head. "Lexi we are going a Chinese restaurant, I hope that's okay." John said and opened the door to his car after they had made it outside. Lexi just looked at him and got in the car. "Yeah that sounds good to me John. I love Chinese food." Lexi said with a smile before buckling in the seat. John smiled and started the car and started driving off towards the Chinese restaurant. Lexi sat there thinking to herself. Mainly about the shield, Well Seth and Dean mainly since Roman didn't look at her like that. She thought about how she cared about them, well she was growing to care for the both of them because they beat up Antonio Cesaro for her, in a way it was sweet that they did. Lexi smiled and looked at john as he drove. He noticed her looking and smiled. "So how are you liking the WWE so far? I mean the way you handled things with AJ for your first match, I got to say you did pretty good, especially when you taunted her." John laughed softly and continued to drive until he made it to a small Chinese restaurant.

He parked the car and got out and offered his hand to Lexi as he opened her door. She slid out without taking his hand and stood there. "Well I love the WWE, its amazing, I love wrestling, its fun and it helps me take my frustrations out on people." Lexi smirked and nodded her head as she walked with John into the restaurant. "Well you are right about that, taking your frustrations out on other diva's work well just as well for us superstars too." John said with another smile and walked with her to the table. The Waitress came up to the table and asked what they wanted to order. John was the first to order. "I'd like to have some teriyaki pork and rice, and a bud light, and what would you like to have Lexi?" John asked and looked at Lexi. "Well I'd like to have sweet and sour chicken and rice and a Coca Cola." Lexi said with a nod and the waitress left the table and john looked at Lexi. "So what would you like to talk about while we are here?" John asked and looked at Lexi once more. Lexi didn't know what she could talk to him about, but she'd talk about what he wanted. "Well John we can talk about anything." Lexi said and nodded her head.

She couldn't help but think of the shield members, especially Seth and Dean. John looked at Lexi and thought for a moment. "Well how about your life? What did you use to do before you became a wwe superstar?" John asked and Lexi closed her eyes. She thought before she spoke. She didn't know what to tell him. She thought about her life and how her mother left her with her father who sexually abused her. She sighed and looked at John. "Well there are things I can tell you, but there are things I cannot tell you." Lexi said and sighed and john just looked at her. "Well you can tell me anything Lexi, if you cannot tell me what you cant then I understand." John said trying not to pry into her personal life. Lexi looked at John. "Well I was born in Chicago, to a family that I could care less about, I was on my own when I was about 8 years old. I started acting out, only one that really knew me was my friend Alison." She said with a sort of scowl on her face, knowing that she didn't really like opening up about her life. John looked at her and shook his head. "Would you like to change the subject. I can see it in your eyes that this pains you to talk about it." John said and just when he went to speak again the waitress brought out their food and their drink.

Lexi took a small drink from her coca cola and smiled grabbing her chopsticks and started eating her food. John sat there and ate with her before he spoke again. "So do you like being a Wwe Diva so far?" John asked and said softly. Lexi smiled and looked at John. "Yes I like being a Wwe Diva, its fun as hell, and it keeps me on edge and keeps me calm and also helps me relieve stress." Lexi said softly. John nodded his head and continued eating. He spoke again. "Yeah I know, sometimes when I'm stressed out, it bugs me that when I go out to the ring I take it out on people sometimes. I think that's why people sometimes boo me when I'm in the ring fighting." John said before taking another bite of his food. Lexi nodded and continued eating without speaking. As they neared finishing eating their food, John wiped his mouth and finished his bud light and looked at the clock on his iphone. "Well it seems like its almost 2pm and we must be getting back." John paid for the meal and then put a tip on the table for the waitress. Lexi headed out towards johns car and waited til he unlocked the doors with his keys. She got in and buckled up. Lexi sat there quiet as john started driving towards the hotel.

Soon enough they arrived at the hotel, Lexi started unbuckling the seat belt and looked at john, giving him a smile, but a fake one. "Thanks for lunch john, I hope we can do this some other time." Lexi said and turned her head before getting out of his car. John joined her over on the opposite side of his car and looked at her. "Yeah I hope we can too." John said swiftly before walking with her inside the hotel. Lexi caught a glimpse of a man wearing an orange baseball cap, his eyes were sternly looking at her. He wore a pair of blue jeans. As she began to walk closer she stopped in her tracks. John however looked at the man and then looked at Lexi. "Lexi, you okay?" John asked concerned. Lexi nodded her head and spoke softly. "Err yeah I'm just fine." Lexi said coolly and nodded. John nodded and spoke. "Alright well Lexi I'll catch up to you later, I'm going to head back to my hotel room, see you later, okay?" John said and Lexi just shook her head and smiled quaintly. As she walked past the man, He reached out and grabbed her arm. Lexi Gasped. "Lexi, why don't you tell me what the fuck you think you are doing with that pathetic guy john for?" The man spoke. Lexi knew who it was now, She could smell the Alcohol on his breath, It was Dean Ambrose. Lexi looked up at him and shook her head. "He only took me out to lunch to talk, that's all. Besides why should you or anyone else care." Lexi spat and then growled when Dean grabbed her by her wrist and walked her towards his, Seth's, and Roman's room.

She tried to pull away but within doing so, she couldn't because the grip he had on her wrist was pretty tight. "Lexi you do NOT get it one bit, we did you a favor and beat the holy hell out of Antonio Cesaro, We did that not out of injustice because we all know Damn well that Antonio deserved it, but we did it out of.." He stopped speaking when he opened his Hotel door. He walked in first and pulled Lexi in with him. "Because of what?" She asked hesitantly. Lexi looked up at Dean, into his eyes and she could tell why he did it for. Suddenly she noticed Seth walking in from the restroom. He froze and stood there. "Dean, why is Lexi in here? And why do you have your hand wrapped around her wrist?" Seth Questioned and then looked at Lexi. "I'm just proving a point, she was with John Cena, its an injustice." He spoke coldly and then growled through his teeth. Lexi however managed to yank her wrist free from his grasp."Look I will say what happened, John took me out to lunch, that's all he did, he didn't do anything wrong." Lexi said and smirked.

Dean shook his head, in his head he had something brewing for mr. john cena. Seth sat on the bed and nodded. "So John didn't do anything to you? Well that's good because if he didn't want hurt then he wouldn't even do anything to you." Seth said with that familiar smirk on his face. Lexi felt that cold shiver from Seth's smirk run down her spine. She spoke, smirking. "So you guys seem like you are trying to keep me safe from some injustice, that's so sweet." She laughed softly and then turned on her heels. Dean watched with a careful eye, his head still brewing ideas of what he has in store for John Cena, but he spoke. "Where are you going?" Dean asked again with the same cold stare on his face. Lexi stared back, her icy eyes clouded over with a haze of sleep. "Well I was going to head back to mine and Layla's hotel room so I can rest before the house show we have tonight, Don't worry yourself so much Dean I will keep myself out of trouble, okay." Lexi said softly and chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. Seth watched the both of them and looked at Lexi.

"Lexi you look like you need some sleep, im pretty sure Dean, Roman, and myself will see you before and after the House show we will have tonight." Seth said and looked at Dean. Dean nodded his head and sat in a chair. Lexi nodded her head and headed out towards hers and Layla's room. Lexi stood there to regain her composure before walking into the room. Her heart raced and she closed her eyes. She thought about what Dean and Seth had in store for tonight's house show. Walking into the hotel room, Lexi saw Layla sitting on her bed and she looked at Lexi as lexi walked in. "Hey Lexi, How was the lunch date with John?" Layla sat there and smiled. Lexi sighed and smiled. "Well.. It went good, except he tried to get me to open up to him. I mean he's a nice guy but I don't like him that well." Lexi said sighing. "when I got back here, I was dragged in the room with Dean Ambrose, He saw me and John walking into the hotel." Lexi said and smiled. "Well I think those shield guys like you, if I didn't know any better, but for now we should rest before we head to the house show." Layla said and smiled some. Lexi nodded and went to change into her pj's. As she got finished getting dressed, Lexi headed to her bed and laid there. She still thought about Dean and Seth. She fell asleep quickly, curled up in her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Lexi woke up after a few hours of before the house Show, she had a dream of the shield, well mainly Dean, somehow she felt excited how he grabbed her. Layla however was just coming out of the shower when she saw Lexi sitting there awake, in her own thoughts. "Eh you okay Lexi?" Layla asked as she took the towel and wrapped it around her long brown/blonde hair. Lexi was deep in her thoughts, she stared blankly at the wall of the hotel room. Layla walked over and tapped Lexi on her shoulder. "…Lexi?" Layla said softly and Lexi was brought out of her thoughts. "..Yeah Layla, what's wrong?" Lexi said softly and looked at Layla. "Lexi you look like your thinking pretty deeply with your thoughts, do you have something on your mind? If you do let me know because I'm here to help you out. " Layla said softly and looked at her. Lexi looked at Layla and sighed softly. "Well its about.. Seth and Dean.. I keep thinking about them and eh.. I don't know what to do really about it.." She said sighing softly looking at Layla who had come over by her and sat down. "Well I was wondering what was going on with you, like how do you feel about them?" She said softly and looked at :Lexi. "Well Layla I don't know exactly how I feel.. I mean.. I've just only met them.. But I guess you can say that I like them, they are my friends." Lexi said sighing lightly and smiled. Layla nodded her head and smiled listening to Lexi who was talking about the three shield members. Layla knew that Lexi liked them and tonight at the house show she wondered what was going to happen. Only time will tell. Lexi looked over at Layla and got up from the bed and walked over to the restroom. "I'm going to go head to the restroom for a shower I will be out for in a few." She said softly with a smile as she walked in with her black outfit she would be wearing for the Wrestling event. Stripping down to her bra and panties, Lexi looked in the huge mirror and frowned at the cuts that she had on her body, suddenly a flashback came rushing back into her head of her father.

_Flashback~~ Lexi, who had just turned 16 years old was coming home from high school, She was currently living with her aunt Maria which was her mom's sister. Her aunt however wasn't home. Walking into the house she felt something was off. Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her from behind. She turned her head and saw it was her sexually abusive father who had grabbed her. "What the fuck are you doing here?! My aunt took me away from you! You're not allowed to be here!" She suddenly pushed her father off of her. He seemed to get mad at her because his hand connected with the side of her face, knocking her down on the ground. Her father pulled her up to a room by her feet and she screamed for help but her aunt was working a swing shift so she couldn't come home till late.. Everything went dark after her father closed the door of the room they were in.. When she came too she noticed she was bleeding from between her legs. She screamed and grabbed a box cutter off the dresser and started cutting herself. She passed out from the blood loss. Flashback End~~ _

Lexi had tears streaming off her face. She felt her stomach turn about the flashback she had of what her father had done to her. It nearly killed her aunt when she found Lexi laying there with cuts from the box cutter. Lexi quickly showered and got dressed in a long sleeve black shirt that was cut off to show her slender stomach. She pulled on her skirt along with her black demonia boots. Lexi fixed her long black/blue hair where it was completely straight down in between her back. Lexi exited the bathroom with her dirty clothes as she stared at Layla who was sitting there on the bed. Layla smiled at Lexi. "Wow Lexi don't you look pretty tonight, is that what your hearing to the House show?" Layla asked and Lexi nodded her head. "Well hell yeah this is what I'm wearing to the House Show. I wonder what match Vickie Guerrero is going to put me in tonight? Hopefully it's not against AJ again because I'd kick that skinny girl's ass to the moon and back." Lexi said smiling softly at and looked at Layla who seemed to giggle at what Lexi said "Well we best hurry up and get there, seeing as the house show starts at 8 tonight, we should get there early." Layla said as she grabbed her keys and looked at Lexi. Lexi nodded and looked at Layla smiling. "So let's go then!" She said almost excitedly before she grabbed her car keys and headed out with Layla beside her.

Walking toward the hotel Entrance, Lexi felt like she was being watched. She turned her head and noticed it was Dean, Seth, and Roman standing there, but it was mainly Seth and Dean staring at her. Layla stopped and looked at Lexi who was staring right back at the three shield members. "Uhh Lexi darling looks like your being stared at.." She said laughing softly at Lexi who seemed to be lost in a trance by looking at them. Layla poked Lexi's side and snickered. "Come on let's go." She said smiling and Lexi just nodded her head and smiled softly. Dean smirked watching Lexi and Layla walking out of the hotel and got into their cars. Seth looked at Dean who was standing there. "Tonight I think we should make it known that we do in fact care more about Lexi than all of these pompous assholes do." Seth said with a grin against his lips. Dean nodded his head and smirked. "Yeah I think after tonight it will be better for Lexi because she won't have to have all of these pathetic losers hanging on her when she can have real men to be there to protect her." Dean said smirking and Roman however nodded his head in agreement.

After a few hours of driving, Lexi pulled up next to Layla at the house show in the parking-lot, She parked her Mercedes-Benz and stepped out. Walking over to where Layla was standing at, The two walked into the arena together and was stopped by Renee young, the young WWE reporter. "Lexi after Monday Night Raw what do you think of how Antonio Cesaro was done by the Notorious team called the Shield, what are your opinions?" Renee young asked her while Lexi looked in the camera. "Well to be honest, I'm pretty happy to see That nauseous sight of Antonio Cesaro get his ass handed to him by The three shield members. I believe that he Deserved every ounce of pain that was inflicted on him." Lexi said truthfully and smirked. Layla stood in the background and giggled at what Lexi was saying. Renee nodded her head and looked at Lexi. "Well I'm hearing that your match tonight against Kaitlyn will be a great one, what are your comments about that?" Renee asked Lexi and Lexi cocked her head to the side. "So I'm wrestling the Hybrid Diva? Well seeing as she'll be my second match I think this match will be a fun one because I know Kaitlyn is a pretty strong girl and her spear is brutal but I know I can manage to pick up a win against her." Lexi said confidently as she smiled nodding to Renee who was done asking questions. "Well Lexi good luck on your match tonight Lexi." She said and walked away from Lexi who was smiling.

Layla walked over to where Lexi was standing and smiled softly. "you did great on your first interview, I can't believe you are going to be wrestling Kaitlyn tonight, you will do great, everyone knows you will do great." Layla said smiling. As Lexi started walking towards the Diva's locker room, she was stopped by John Cena. "Hey Lexi! Can we talk for a few moments, I know you have a match against Kaitlyn I just wanted to wish you luck tonight." John said and Lexi nodded her head. About 3 feet away from where they were standing, The shield were standing there, Dean was glaring at John who was talking to Lexi. Lexi looked at John and then looked away for a moment. "John I just wanted to say thank you for wishing me luck. Goodnight on your match against Ryback, that's who your facing, right?" Lexi said softly yet curiously at him. John nodded and looked at Lexi. "Yeah that's who I'm fighting tonight, but anyways I guess I better let you go so you can go prep yourself for your match against Kaitlyn, I'll catch you later Lexi." John said softly and smiled leaning down kissing Lexi's cheek. Meanwhile, Dean was shaking his head and started walking towards John and Lexi when Roman stopped him. "Dean, we'll get him later tonight when his match against Ryback happens." Roman said and Dean growled but then stood there. Seth nodded in agreement as they walked towards the rafters of the arena and waited for his match.

Lexi started walking towards the Diva's locker room and she entered the Locker room only to be stopped by Layla. "Hey Lexi where were you, you were behind me, but when I turned around you were nowhere to be found." Layla said with a slight smile as she looked at Lexi. "Uhh Layla I'm sorry doll, I was stopped by John, he wished me luck on my match against Kaitlyn…" She trailed off and looked at Layla. Layla tilted her head and stared at her. "What else happened between you and John?" Layla asked and Lexi shook her head. "John kissed me on my cheek, which kind of stunned me but now I know what is going to happen tonight, and I know John won't like me or even want anything to do with me after what happens tonight." She said softly and then shook her head. Lexi walked over to the chair and sat there watching the match that was on the TV. "Exactly what is going to happen tonight?" Layla asked curiously and tilted her head looking at Lexi. "Well John is going to get attacked.. I have that feeling and I know it will happen.. I have that feeling that The shield will attack him, because the last people who saw me with John was Seth and Dean." She sat there and shook her head. Layla however stared at Lexi. "Well you got to ask yourself something, Do you want the shield to harm Cena? Or do you even care that they will harm him?" Layla looked at Lexi and sat there next to her. "Well Layla John shouldn't have made a move like that on me, I mean.. yeah kissing me on my cheek is making a move on me but.. I guess the shield will handle him." Lexi said sitting there and continued to watch the match (the match was Sin Cara against Zack Ryder) Layla shook her head. "Well it seems that you are starting to warm up to the shield, honestly I think its cute Lexi." She said with a smile on her face.

Lexi smirked and shook her head as she continued to watch the match. She started to think, Was she developing feelings for the shield? Or was it just her imagination playing tricks on her. She found herself slowly in her thoughts and her thoughts were vividly imaginative. She pictured Dean in her head, that smug smile that he had on his face. Something about that man just makes her shiver and the thought of him made her smirk. She then got a thought in her head about Seth, How cute he was and how they protected her in general, it made her smile as Layla looked at Lexi with a slight tilt to her head. "Lexi are you okay?" She asked softly and smiled. Lexi suddenly came from her thoughts and smirked. "Y-yeah I am just thinking." She said softly and blushed a little. Layla knew who exactly that she was thinking about, just when the door to the girls dressing room opened and one of the officials came in. "Lexi your match against Kaitlyn is next, so hurry up and head out." The official said and Lexi headed out looking at Layla, smiling. Lexi walked behind the curtain as her ominous theme started playing and she started walking out after her music hit. Lexi posed slightly and stood there looking at everyone who was cheering for her. As she headed down the ramp and climbed up into the ring, Lexi stood there waiting for her opponent. Hearing Kaitlyn's Music made Lexi retch a little and grumble as she stood there waiting for Kaitlyn to get down into the ring. The moment Kaitlyn got in the ring, she growled and stood there as the bell was sounded by the referee. Lexi was taken off her feet by Kaitlyn and quickly countered by flipping Kaitlyn off of her and into the air, driving her face right into the canvas of the ring. She then pounced Kaitlyn and started fisting her brutally in the face and growled when the Referee pulled her away from Kaitlyn. As Kaitlyn got up she flipped Lexi onto the mat and covered her. Only getting the 2 count from the Referee, Kaitlyn kicked Lexi in her stomach and Lexi slowly rose to her feet. Lexi kicked one of Kaitlyn's knees out from underneath her and brought her knee up and connected with her face, knocking Kaitlyn out cold.

Lexi grabbed Kaitlyn up by the hair of her head and heard the crowd cheering and some of them boo'ed her, Lexi picked her up and placed her on her shoulders and slowly yet harshly slammed Kaitlyn on her head and covered her. Getting the 3 count, Lexi got up and posed as the Referee grabbed her hand and the ring announcer spoke in the microphone. "And your Winner by signature finisher, Lexi Tate!" The crowd went crazy and Kaitlyn looked up from after waking up and realized she lost. Lexi got out of the ring and smirked at Kaitlyn who was sort of fuming from her loss. As Lexi made it up the ramp and backstage. As she walked she passed Cena on the way back to the females locker room. She looked at John who had stopped her by grabbing her arm gently. "Hey Lexi congrats on your match against Kaitlyn, I was really surprised that you could handle the powerhouse diva as you did." John spoke and smiled softly at her. Lexi looked out of the corner of her eye and spotted The shield in the distance, she glanced up at John and smiled. "Thank you John, Yeah Kaitlyn was a hard opponent but I managed to pull it off." She said softly and smirked at him. John nodded and grinned at her. "Yeah you handled her really well." John said and stood there smiling. "Well John don't you have a match next?" Lexi asked and smirked up at him, which he nodded. "Yes Lexi I do, I do hope I see you later though." John said softly and leaned down and kissed her cheek, close to her lips and smiled softly heading off towards the entrance to the titan-tron. Hearing his music he saluted into the camera and ran down the ramp and slid into the ring and raised his arms in the air and took his shirt off waiting for Ryback to come out into the ring.

Lexi made it back to the diva's locker room and stood there looking at Layla who greeted her. "God girl, you brutalized Kaitlyn, I never seen her take a beating like that before, not like she did when she was fighting AJ, damn girl, you are brutal." Layla said with a smirk and smiled. Lexi nodded and looked at the monitor watching the match as she slowly sat down looking at Layla for a brief moment. "Yeah Layla, I am pretty brutal if you noticed." She said grinning as she watched Ryback walking out of the curtain and down the ramp and climbed into the ring quickly. Layla noticed Lexi staring at the screen as the match began. "Lexi are you okay?" Layla asked softly and looked at her. Lexi nodded her head and sighed a little. "Yeah I am.. Its just.. John is going to get attacked by the shield, they spotted John and I before he went out to the ring, he almost kissed me and I know they saw it." Lexi said looking away from the TV as the match got worse with the big Brute Ryback slamming Cena everywhere. Layla looked at her. "Wait so you are saying you care about John? I thought you liked the shield?" Layla asked and tilted her head smiling a little. Lexi looked at Layla and shrugged. "Yeah John and I are friends, but I know how Dean and Seth act.. From what I saw and when Dean grabbed me, yes it shocked me but.. I loved it." She said with a faint blush. Layla smiled and looked at her. Lexi sat there and watched the match some more, She watched as Cena got Ryback in the Attitude Adjustment, and covered him quickly to gain the win. Lexi watched as Cena got up from the mat and watched Ryback roll out of the ring and winced in pain from the match between them.

All of a sudden the Crowd grew silent as Lexi sat there and looked at the Monitor, and the crowd went crazy as they heard the theme starting with 'SIERRA-HOTEL-INDIA-ECHO-LIMA-DELTA the Shield.' Lexi watched as she saw Dean, Seth and Roman going down the stairs through the crowd and jumped over the barricade and surrounded the ring . John got into a defensive stance and stood there watching them carefully. Dean climbed up first and hopped into the ring and went after john, Following the other two who climbed in and beat Cena down. Lexi watched with a fearful eye and gasped as she watched Roman, who roared viciously and that cued Dean and Seth to pick Cena up and put him up onto Romans shoulders. Layla and Lexi watched as Roman, Seth, and Dean triple power bombed Cena to the mat, and left him an unconscious mess. Lexi sat there devastated and flabbergasted as Layla looked at Lexi. "Lexi you going to be okay?" Layla asked and Lexi looked at her, nodding slightly with her mouth still opened. "Yeah I'll be okay, I guess they handled John like I had a feeling they would." She said getting up and went to get dressed to head to the hotel room. After she went and got all showered and dressed to go, Lexi put on her UGG boots and headed back into the room where Layla was Standing, as she gathered her things and was waiting for Lexi. "Lexi you ready to head over to our hotel room?" She asked and smiled some, as Lexi nodded and grabbed her bag and started to head out of the Diva's locker Room.

Lexi was walking with Layla through the Arena until she was stopped by John who came up to her, sort of mad. "What the hell do they have against me? I mean what the hell is the Shield's deal with always attacking me like they do?" John asked Lexi and stood there by her. Lexi shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "John if I could tell you I would.. But honestly I can't." Lexi said softly and sighed a little. John Knew something was wrong but didn't want to ask. "Lexi.. If you need me you know where you can find me." He said softly and gave her a gentle hug before heading out towards the back parking lot towards his car. Lexi followed Layla out and walked over to her car, Not noticing who was staring at her within a foot from her. The shield was standing there watching the whole scene between John Cena and Lexi and they were mad, well Roman wasn't as mad as Dean and Seth were, But this clearly wasn't over. Dean entered the back seat of Roman's big Hummer H3 car as he started to drive off towards the Hotel. Lexi got into her car and started driving off after Layla took off, Luckily they were heading to the same Hotel, All of them, including Cena.

Yes I know my story UPDATE was a tad late..

I've been severely busy with other stuff and everything.

But since I got this chapter out of the way, there will be more better chapters.

Next Chapter will possibly have a Slash Scene between Dean and Lexi.

Please read and Review my story!

~Thanks


End file.
